Hinata's Not That Girl
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto with all her heart. But he loves Sakura. Hinata knows she isn't his girl no matter how much she wants to be. Oneshot songfic I'm Not That Girl Wicked


Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Wicked. If I did Naruto would be with Hinata, and Elphaba wouldn't have been treated so poorly.

Hinata's Not That Girl

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

Every time he was near her, her heart would soar. Him being near her was a gift, one that she treasured. Whenever he touched her, when ever his eyes meet hers, she could feel her face turn deep red. The red that showed her undying love for him. When she was around him, everything was different. Yes she was nervous and shy. But he gave her the strength to prove she could do anything. But ...

_  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

He wasn't hers. She loved him so much, but he didn't love her. She wasn't his girl.

_  
Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy_

She dreamed of him every night. His smile, his eyes full of kindness. He was hers alone. No one else held his heart. She would be the only one for him. He would tell her that he loved her, and she would repeat it back to him.

When she was around him, she was a different person. Anything was possible as long as he was there. Standing up to her father, mastering a new jutsu, even becoming the next hokage seemed possible. She wasn't shy Hinata when she was with him. She was someone else.

"I can't do this to myself." she would say. She had to remember who she was. She wasn't what she dreamed. In reality she was far from it. No. Thinking of she could be something else, remembering how she felt for him. The joy he bought her when she was around him.

_  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

He was the boy that she loved. She wanted to be his. But he didn't love her like that. She wasn't his girl.

_  
Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

There were times when he expressed feelings for her. She remembered those moments the most. It was those times that she thought he would confess feelings of love for her. She waited and waited, but it never came.

When he didn't admit feelings, she pretended that he did. When he saved her, he would hug her crying telling her how much he cared for her. Those fantasies were great when they lasted. But their emotions weren't strong enough to block out the ones she felt when she came back to reality. When she realized he didn't love her.

__

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose

_And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:_

It wasn't that he didn't feel love. Its just he felt it for another girl. Sakura, she was so lucky. He trailed after her like a dog, constantly showing his feelings for her. And wouldn't he? She was beautiful, intelligent, strong. Everything Hinata wasn't. Sakura was his girl.

_  
Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

She wished when she knew she shouldn't. What good was wishing when it wasn't going to come true? Everyone told her this, and it was slowly sinking in. Every time she tried to gain his attention, it never hut him. She was only hurting herself. It wasn't noticeable at first, she lied to herself saying that her pain only made her love stronger. Who was she kidding.

_  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so_

She knew who he loved, Sakura. Hinata always knew this. He showed it everyday. His heart belonged to her, even if Sakura never took it. Sakura had the one thing Hinata always wanted.

_  
I'm not that girl_

Sakura was his girl, not her.

**The End **

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I hoped that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review it's not that much trouble. I just want to know that people liked it. Also I'm working on another fanfic that's the sister fanfic to this. Only it's showing Sakura's feelings. So keep an eye out for that one.


End file.
